russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of first analog television stations in the Philippines
For the list of digital television stations, see List of digital television stations in the Philippines This is a list of analog television stations in the Philippines. Currently, there are three major networks competing for bigger audience share; ABS-CBN Corporation, GMA Network Inc. and TV5 Network Inc. Major free-to-air networks are popularly known by their flagship channels (example GMA 7 (Manila) instead of simply GMA Network). Analog television in the Philippines began to shut down on February 28, 2017, and is scheduled to complete by 2030. Currently, all analog TV stations are still using the NTSC standard. ='REGION I - ILOCOS REGION'= 'ILOCOS NORTE' 'ILOCOS SUR' 'LA UNION' 'PANGASINAN' ='REGION II - NORTHERN LUZON'= 'ABRA' 'APAYAO' No TV station in Apayao 'BENGUET' 'IFUGAO' No TV Station in Ifugao 'KALINGA' No TV Station in Kalinga 'MOUNTAIN PROVINCE' ='REGION III - CAGAYAN VALLEY'= 'BATANES' 'CAGAYAN' 'ISABELA' 'NUEVA VIZCAYA' 'QUIRINO' No TV Station in Quirino ='REGION IV - CENTRAL LUZON'= 'AURORA' 'BATAAN' 'BULACAN' 'NUEVA ECIJA' 'PAMPANGA' 'TARLAC' 'ZAMBALES' ='REGION V - NATIONAL CAPITAL REGION'= 'METRO MANILA' ='REGION VI - SOUTHERN LUZON'= 'BATANGAS' 'CAVITE' 'LAGUNA' 'QUEZON' 'RIZAL' ='REGION VII - MIMAROPA'= 'MARINDUQUE' No TV Station in Marinduque 'OCCIDENTAL MINDORO' 'ORIENTAL MINDORO' 'PALAWAN' 'ROMBLON' ='REGION VIII - BICOL REGION'= 'ALBAY' 'CAMARINES NORTE' 'CAMARINES SUR' 'CATANDUANES' 'MASBATE' 'SORSOGON' ='REGION IX - WESTERN VISAYAS'= 'AKLAN' 'ANTIQUE' No TV Station in Antique 'CAPIZ' 'GUIMARAS' There are no TV stations originating from the province of Guimaras; however, TV stations in Western Visayas are being relayed to the stations' transmitter sites situated elsewhere in the province. 'ILOILO' 'NEGROS OCCIDENTAL' ='REGION X - CENTRAL VISAYAS'= 'BOHOL' 'CEBU' 'Negros Oriental' 'SIQUIJOR' No TV Station in Siquijor ='REGION XI - EASTERN VISAYAS'= 'BILIRAN' No TV Station in Biliran 'EASTERN SAMAR' 'LEYTE' 'NORTHERN SAMAR' No TV Station in Northern Samar 'SOUTHERN LEYTE' No TV Station in Southern Leyte 'WESTERN SAMAR' ='REGION XII - NORTHERN MINDANAO'= 'BUKIDNON' 'CAMIGUIN' No TV Station in Camiguin 'LANAO DEL NORTE' 'LANAO DEL SUR' 'MISAMIS OCCIDENTAL' 'MISAMIS ORIENTAL' ='REGION XIII - CARAGA REGION'= 'AGUSAN DEL NORTE' 'AGUSAN DEL SUR' 'DINAGAT ISLANDS' No TV Station in Dinagat Island 'SURIGAO DEL NORTE' 'SURIGAO DEL SUR' ='REGION XIV - DAVAO REGION'= 'COMPOSTELA VALLEY' No TV station in Compostela Valley 'DAVAO DEL NORTE' 'DAVAO DEL SUR' 'DAVAO OCCIDENTA;' No TV station in Davao Occidental' 'DAVAO ORIENTAL' ='REGION XV - SOUTH CENTRAL MINDANAO'= 'MAGUINDANAO' 'NORTH COTABATO' 'SARANGANI' No TV Station in Sarangani 'SOUTH COTABATO' 'SULTAN KUDARAT' No TV Station in Sultan Kudarat ='REGION XVI - WESTERN MINDANAO'= 'BASILAN' No TV station in Basilan 'SULU' 'TAWI-TAWI' No TV station in Tawi-Tawi 'ZAMBOANGA DEL NORTE' 'ZAMBOANGA DEL SUR' 'ZAMBOANGA SIBUGAY' See also *Television in the Philippines *List of television stations in Southeast Asia *List of first radio stations in the Philippines References #'^' "List of TV Broadcast Station" (PDF). www.mom-rsf.org. #'^' "NTC Broadcast Stations via FOI website" (PDF). foi.gov.ph. 2019-08-17. #'^' "Gov't wants analog TV switched off by 2023". gmanetwork.com. 2017-02-14. Philippines Category:Television in the Philippines Category:Philippine television-related lists